Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by DeathSandHeavyDragonWing
Summary: After the events of Sixth Year, Harry returns to Privet Drive for the last time, to cntinue the protection of his relatives and to keep the promise he'd made. Meanwhile the Wizarding World is falling apart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I wish to. I'd make a royal mess of things as they stand with the story. However, I enjoy making a royal mess of things as they stand in the story, which is why I'm writing this.

A/N: This is HBP compliant… so don't go crucifying me for putting in spoilers.

Pairings: Hr/R (did you even doubt?) H/? (not telling yet!!! Surprises are the most fun)

Summary: After the events at the end of sixth year, Harry returns to the Dursleys as he promised, to protect both them and himself. Meanwhile, things out in the world are getting worse. Will Harry be able to find and destroy the Horcruxes before it's too late?

Harry looked out the window at eh full moon, wondering how Remus was handling his first transformation in a long time without the Wolfsbane… He closed his eyes against the memories that assaulted him, the sight of the tall, thin body flying off the parapet in the pall of acid green issuing from the black wand.

He shook himself and turned away from the window, going over to his bed. He hadn't slept well since the betrayal (he couldn't think of it as anything else), and he was desperate for even an hour of uninterrupted sleep.

There was a sound outside the window and Hedwig swooped in, followed by two owls he didn't recognize. For a moment, he was suspicious, but Hedwig didn't seem to mind them. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and it read 12:01. He was officially 17 and could do magic out of Hogwarts. He'd been waiting for this moment, but he fekt the same as he'd felt before midnight, vaguely angry and exhausted.

He went over to the desk, picking up the small pile of letters deposited by the owls, petting Hedwig absently. The other two owls hooted and swooped out of the window, obviously not tasked to wait for a reply. He opened the letter Hedwig had carried first.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!! How does it feel, knowing you don't have to live in that dreadful house anymore? My house is protected, if you'd like to visit, but I'm not sure what happened to the Place. Give me a shout when you're ready to go to Ron's, and I'll come get you.

When I see you next, we need to discuss some things, and you know what I mean.

Love,

Hermione

He put the letter down and picked up the next one, from Hogwarts. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to open it, because he wasn't sure what McGonnagal would say or not say, to try and get him to come back. He had his mind made up, but he owed her a lot, and he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to say no.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I understand from the events of the last term that you probably don't want to return to Hogwarts, and I'm not sure if that isn't the right decision. You've had so many horrible experiences, that have stemmed form your stay at the castle. If you'd like to learn by correspondence, or even just have the teachers give you a booklist, we'd be happy to oblige. Also, if you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley feel you need to take the NEWTs, I'll make sure you're able.

I daresay I shall see you at the wedding, Harry, and I much look forward to it.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonnagal

Headmistress Hogwarts School

Witchcraft and Wizardty

He blinked back sudden tears; the absence of 'Deputy' as well as the contents of the letter brought everything back once again. Hedwig nipped his ear gently, bringing him back to the present. He wiped his face and picked up the third envelope, which was considerably more bulky than the first two, and looked to contain another envelope inside.

The seal on the envelope was strange, a raven holding a coiled snake, and he wasn't sure what family it was. Then he spotted something that made his throat constrict once again: a small bumblebee hidden in the design of the snake. He pulled it open carefully, being sure to preserve the seal.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then I am undoubtedly gone from this world, and on to my next great adventure. I do apologize, my dear boy, for my ignorance of your childhood, and my own callous treatment of you in your years of Hogwarts. I've left instructions to Minerva to release you from school for your seventh year. You will need all of your time and energy to find and destroy the last of the Horcruxes. I trust you.

I also hope, that despite my ill treatment of you, that you will trust me. I ask you to trust me when I say that Severus is on our side. I can only speculate as to my demise, but I feel strongly that Severus is directly involved. You see, I've known for quite some time that young Mr. Malfoy was charged to do something quite important for Voldemort, something linked to the school, and to me.

I also know that Mr. Malfoy may not be able to carry out these orders in full. Severus made an Unbreakable vow with the boy's mother to protect him and carry on where he failed. Severus can be trusted because he has a similar Vow to me, to follow my orders as best he can, whatever I ask. So please, seek him out, talk to him with a civil tongue for once. You may even show him this letter.

All I ask is that you not give up on someone who desperately needs to be trusted and valued.

Love,

Albus

P.S. The second envelope holds interesting paperwork for you, and words I think you've needed to hear for a long time. Also, you now own most of my holdings. Gringotts will be in touch. A.D.

Harry was in tears, half angry, half desperately lonely. This letter only brought the pain further to the forefront, mingling with the lingering pain from Sirius's death and his seething anger at the surly ex-Potions Master.

He couldn't help but think about the words written, and remember the look on both wizards' faces at that moment… the anger and hatred on Snape's, the acceptance and even pleading look on Dumbledore's. Was there more to that story?

Well, that's the first one…I know it isn't long, but I'm working on it.

Review please!!!!


End file.
